Wolves In Love and War
by TheRageBunnyDog
Summary: The werewolf blood war for territory is at its peak, The proud Stag pack now clash with the powerful Bear pack, but with romances blooming, the threat of death becomes more and more terrifying for the alphas and their betas. An idea I got recently of a PLL/Glee crossover, pairings inside, M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Mkay, hey guys :3 Rage here, posting an experimental chapter to an idea I've had in my head. **

**A few things to consider before you start reading this fic:**

**-this chapter is a chapter mainly focused on explaining the little world I've created in Rosewood and Lima, you receive information on the werewolves, how they shift, the packs, traditions in the war, mates and so on.**

**-Although this is a crossover, it will maily have locations from Pretty Little Liars, and follows those characters as the higher ups in the two wolf packs I'm focusing on. You will definitely see Glee locations and characters, but not as often as the Liars.**

**-Ships include: PaigexEmily, KittyxMarley, QuinnxPuck, SantanaxBrittany and HannaxCalib, with mentions of others, but is (at least for the moment) Paily centric. **

**-I've used 3rd person in present tense, although when I join rp Forums I tend to use past tense and when I usually write, I write in 1st person, so there will probably be slip ups.**

**Fiction Rating: M, only for violence at the moment. **

**Enjoy chapter 1 and please tell me what you think :)**

Their snarls are deafening, a chorus of rumbling that vibrates the earth beneath dozens of paws. Their teeth shine like daggers against the black night, the fur on their necks bristling and their ears flat. Each large pair of eyes fixed on a target on the opposite side of the moonlit clearing, the shadows in the surrounding forest swirling around the two opposing packs anticipating the battle about to start. The alphas, one with fur darker than the known night and the other grey, dappled with blood red spots, are tensing. Their hearts thump wildly, adamant on fulfilling their oath of protection to their pack, their family, friends and lovers. A heartbeat of silence and then there's chaos as the two come together in a fury of teeth and blood.

So is the blood war for territory, alphas fight viciously until one is dead or incapable of fighting anymore for their loved ones. If there is interference or territory bounds are crossed the packs fight each other until surrender. This case is no different as the packs watch on in sorrow as their alphas tear at each other.

(Previous day, Stag POV)

The rasp of pen against paper lulls her as she takes notes, the hum of the lecturer's voice fueling her efforts. She's comforted not by the boring day attending college classes but at the presence of her closest friends beside her. The one, with blonde locks and a cheeky glint in her eyes, is leaning back against her chair boredly, flicking bits of paper at the various other people in the class, much to the protest of the girl on her other side. Spencer Hastings looks to her beta, Emily, who stops taking notes long enough to shoot a irritated glance at the blonde, Hanna. Spencer smiles despite herself, her normally harsh and stoic face morphing in amusement at the childish glare Hanna sends her way. Emily sighs closing her notebook, tugging her arm gently as a wristband, similar to the ones her alpha, Spencer, and healer, Hanna wear, gets caught on the spiral. It's twine, weaved into a complicated pattern with a small ivory stag's head that stands out against her olive skin.

The Stag pack, named so after the natural alphas' tendencies to be be proud and boastful, is one of the largest packs in northern America, choosing not to scatter the packs they conquer but to take them in as new members. The Hastings family have always been the alpha family, generation after generation. When Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older sister, hadn't carried the wolf gene the responsibilities and dangers of being alpha were immediately and ungracefully thrust at Spencer as soon as she hit sixteen. In Spencer's favour, she took the role in her stride, conquering three other packs since, quickly being dubbed 'the Queen Stag' and 'Conqueror Stag' by packs scattered around America. The blood wars are at a peak but conquering an entire pack is rare if not barely existent, yet Spencer with the help of her focused beta and friend, Emily, had managed to conquer three in four years.

Four if Spencer's next target didn't go quietly. Even Emily, a girl dubbed 'the compassionate' was unable to deny that the target, a relatively large pack named the Bears for their alphas protectiveness over their pack and violence to defend it (and also the pack members being larger than their namesakes) wouldn't back down and were a major threat to the Stags. The level headed beta had tried to get Spencer to reconsider expanding onto their territory, knowing full well that the Bear alpha was passive until provoked. She had scoffed at Emily, claiming that the Bears couldn't dent the Stags in the event of a blood fight, a statement that Emily knows full well is false. The Stags have numbers but the Bears are large, stocky and vicious opponents lead by a girl very similar to Spencer.

Paige McCullers is a new alpha, only 19 years old but has successfully fought for her pack's territory on numerous occasions. And Emily can only deduce that from the fact the younger girl is still standing that she's never lost. In fact, if her sources are correct, she decapitated the last alpha who challenged her for the Bear's territory. Decapitated. As in his head was forcefully removed from his body with her teeth being the weapons of choice, the base of his skull was crushed into tiny fragments. It was reported that if she hadn't tossed his head at his devastated mate that he would've died by head wounds anyway. The Bears have a nasty way of mauling their opponent's heads and necks.

Emily can't imagine that happening to Spencer in a blood duel, and she can't even think of that happening to anyone else in her pack if the Bears don't wait before defending their territory. The thought of anyone hurting her sister like that forces a shudder out of the soft hearted brunette. Spencer notes her discomfort curiously, sincerely hoping that her best friend isn't still worrying about the blood fight to come with the Bears. The class is dismissed and the trio exit into the hallway of their college building.

"Emily.." Spencer starts apprehensively, testing the waters. When she's met with Emily's tired brown eyes she sighs. "You look tired." She states. Hanna glances at the beta's face to examine her carefully.

"You look like shit Em, your bags have bags." The blonde finalises for Spencer.

"I've been up all night. Researching the Bears." She says in explanation. She holds a hand up when Spencer opens her mouth to reassure her for the hundredth time. "And then S kept me up. She had Brit over. Don't get me wrong I love that she synced and Brit's honestly the best thing for her but I really wish they weren't so loud when going at it like bunnies in heat."

"Are you picking them up today?" Spencer asks her, after a pointed look from Emily to drop the subject of the Bears.

"Oh god, if you are I'll ride with Mona, I'm not in the mood to see those two be sickeningly cute all the way back to lima." Hanna groans, shoulders slumping and feet beginning to drag melodramatically. Emily and Spencer spare a glance and bemused chuckle at their friend's behaviour.

"Yes, with Rosewood so close to Bear borders I'd rather see that their impromptu visit didn't draw too much attention. I get that you want them to serve as bait but Rosewood is still no man's land, she isn't safe strutting around so close to the borders. She should just stick to Lima." Emily says with worry in her voice and posture. Lima is only an hour away from Rosewood with an expanse of neutral forests separating the two neutral towns, of course lima is unofficially Stag territory and Rosewood unofficially Bear land but that isn't final until the blood fight is over.

Emily gnaws her bottom lip absentmindedly, a stress habit, but stops when Hanna squeezes her shoulder to offer a small amount of comfort. Emily smiles at her friend in appreciation to be brought to attention by Spencer's voice.

"Don't worry. Santana's a big girl Em, she can handle a Bear, if she does get into trouble Brittany has a fierce bite, she'll warn them off her mate." Spencer has never been steller at offering comfort or soothing the mind of others. Even her best friends, she often finds herself stressing them out more, as seems to be the current situation with Emily, the gnawing has returned full force and Hanna is looking at her alpha in irritation.

"I'm sure San and Brit are fine Emily. Spence is right, Brittany will defend her if anything happens." Hanna says, trying to defuse Emily's nerves before the brunette eats her whole lip. The need for words of comfort dissipates at the sure knowledge that Brittany would defend her little sister. As much as Santana denies it, she hates fighting, she'd much rather become Hanna's apprentice, Brittany, however innocent Santana's mate may seem to the outsider, is a valued soldier in the blood war, knowing what needs to be done at the command of her alpha.

The drive to Rosewood is tense, Emily's nerves and Spencer's anticipation for the sure occurance of confrontation with a Bear even has Hanna antsy in her seat.

(Bear POV)

She is not a patient person, her chest constricts as she growls. Her beta, a fair skinned, timid little thing named Marley with wide blue eyes, is unimpressed with her agitation. The younger girl is seated across from the growling girl, comforted slightly by the heavy maple table separating her from her snarling alpha. She is comforted by it's presence despite the fact that Paige could toss it at a wall as easy as the xbox controller which suffered her rage earlier that day. She could rip it to splinters as if it were a tissue, but Marley likes it there nonetheless.

"Paige you're being petulant. You're honestly worse than Kitty on a full moon." She knows her alpha would never lay a hand on her, she is incredibly worked up, but would never think of hurting her own pack. Paige answers with a vicious snarl and then a small, barley audible 'sorry.' Marley nods, acknowledging her apology with a small grin. _Softy. _The older girl slumps onto a chair, still across from Marley and suddenly looks very worn out. Beyond her years. Marley mulls over her state, a new alpha that is constantly being challenged by other packs, with a very real rage control problem and a demanding father. As if to make things worse, the Stags have been edging closer and closer to Bear land. Paige is somewhat childish and her judgment is often seriously impaired by her anger but she is by no lengths stupid. She knows the Stag alpha is aiming to attack and either conquer her pack or kill them all. Maybe both. She sighs feeling her anger rear again, breaking the nearest thing to her, the table is splintered against the far wall of her basement faster than lightning and Paige sees Marley purse her lips, remaining in her seat.

"I can't attack them Marley, _we _can't, not without deaths on both sides." She says, threading her fingers through her hair to combat a headache that rapidly wraps around her mind. The Stag Queen has a dangerous reputation and a large pack of mismatched strengths. She's not worried about the Hastings girl but rather her beta, Emily, the compassionate. The girl is renowned for her raw common sense and level head, adding focus to her pack, much like her own beta. That makes Hasting's power and determination a whole lot more dangerous to the Bears.

A tone breaks the intense air and Marley scrambles for her phone, reading the text. Paige considers her face, lighting up at first, it's obviously her mate, Kitty, that texted her, but then it settles into a mildly unsure expression, tensing Paige up again as she begins reading the message aloud.

"Two Stags were seen in Rosewood today. They're still here, two girls. They don't look too threatening but they've just crossed the border." She quotes. Paige nod and leans back in her seat, her headache intensifying. Kitty never fails as her informant, but just this time she sincerely wishes the tiny blonde is fucking with her, she's really too stressed to deal with a couple of Stags who are too fucking stupid to realise where they are.

"Paige, you need to deal with this." Marley urges. And Paige groans, tossing her chair at her half heartedly, standing. the smaller girl doesn't even have to move, the chair misses her comfortably. She raises an eyebrow, not even flinching.

"Fuck off Marley, my head is splitting, give me a minute. I'll deal with them" she assures her and she nods, almost sympathetically, standing up. Paige shifts and feels her headache ease slightly, she's big, her dappled grey fur makes her seem bigger, more intimidating, larger than a bear, and more protective too. She sets her pace as a comfortable wolf trot, not in much of a hurry, Marley's a soft grey and brown wolf, flanking her left after her mostly silent change. She follows Kitty's thought train, finding her easily, the informant is in her wolf form too, she looks like she's rolled around in an art pallet, so many shades adorn her fur, reds, browns, greys and blacks with a completely white face. She nuzzles her mate affectionately and Paige looks away, not wanting to intrude in their moment, but also looking at the two Stags, they know the Bears are here and aren't quite sure shifting is the best idea.

They're in a small clearing, emerald foliage surrounding them on all sides, so very far into the border that neither are quite sure of where they are exactly. Several hearts race when Paige takes a step into the clearing. The larger of the two spots Paige and pales slightly, Paige can't blame her, it does look as though she's mauled someone not a minute prior. Dappled red, strikes an illusion of viciousness into her opponents, it echos her personality perfectly. The blonde pushes the smaller behind her, trembling at the three wolves staring her down, as Kitty and Marley step into the clearing too. It's quite evident that this soldier is no real threat she's quite a small wolf. Bears are the largest wolves by a comfortable margin but even Kitty, the smallest Bear in her pack, somehow manages to be bigger than this wolf. The tan girl shifts after her mate, smaller yet, and Paige huffs in amusement, the Stags are formidable as a pack, but seperated Paige could rip them apart with little effort.

She pushes through to the bigger one's head. All alphas can do this, it just takes slightly more effort with wolves that aren't in their pack.

'You're across the border.' Paige informs with amusement.

'We know.' She replies after some glancing at her tan mate for assurance. Paige hears Marley rumble a 'be careful' at her, kitty rumbling something similar.

'What are you doing here Stag?' Paige sits, but both Marley and Kitty remain at attention at her sides. 'Don't worry, I have no intention of harming you or your mate, consider me curious'

'You're Paige McCullers?' The tan asks, surprising Paige, the Dappled wolf slowly walks to them, drawing a long warning snarl from the soldier.

'I am. Would you receive me miss...?' Only alpha blood can talk directly to alphas, or beta blood. And Paige has done enough research on the Stags to know that Spencer Hastings is the last Hastings so far.

'Lopez, Santana Lopez. And how could I refuse an alpha?' Santana's chest rumbled with a wolf's equivalent to a chuckle and Paige finds herself intrigued. As wolf receivings go, Paige touches her nose to Santana's shoulder, and vice versa. It's a very old greeting, very polite by rival pack standards. However Santana's mate snarls again, this annoys Paige to no end, she takes a step back from the two and then suddenly she understands, Santana's orders were to distract her and as soon Santana's mate lunges gleefully for her throat, she knows she's been played.

The golden wolf's jaw is too small to do any significant damage to the towering Paige who swats her away easily, sending her sprawling. She hears snarls behind her and knows this was an ambush, she mentally checks on her beta, and then informant, both are holding their own, and then ducks as the Stag alpha lunges for her. She calls for her pack, getting a response immediately with a howl in the near distance. The Stag Beta lunges next and manages to bite down on the base of her neck, teeth piercing her skin and reaching her shoulder bone.

Paige waists no time twisting around and clamping her jaw around the significantly smaller wolf's left hind leg. She's suddenly struck with her opponent's terror, the beta unintentionally projecting it. She could easily maul Emily now.

'If you favour walking on two legs you'll let go of my neck' Paige warns, biting harder until she hears a whimper and feels the wolf's bone give, breaking under her jaw's pressure. 'All I need to do now is pull, let go Emily Fields, I don't want to cripple you' Paige hears the alpha Stag snarling, not willing to make a move while she has her beta in her jaws. She hears the Stag pack whimpering, pleading for their beloved beta, when Emily makes no move to release Paige she hears Emily's sister, Santana, begging for her sister's life, Paige knows that she won't kill Emily, her instincts are warning against it, but she still hears Kitty telling Marley to look away.

The Stags have stopped fighting, the Bears who came to assistance stand stoicly, waiting for Paige's orders.

'Let go Emily, please.' Paige finds herself saying softly 'I don't want you hurt too much, fuck, I don't want you hurt at all, let go and you can fight me another day.' Emily's grip on her neck loosens and Paige, true to her word, releases her, letting the whimpering Beta return to the Stag Queen who affectionately nudges her to who Paige assumes is a healer. She returns her attention to the alpha, eyeing her as Kitty and another Bear, Calib, flanks her sides.

'I'm going to kill you Paige McCullers, you attacked two of my own.' Spencer snarls, her jet black fur bristling.

'I received Miss Lopez, I had no intention of harming her, her mate or Emily today. I was attacked and defended myself accordingly.' Paige sat, looking much like a sentinel, serious and dark. 'I'm no fool Spencer Hastings, what is it you came here to get my attention for?'

'I challenge you to a blood duel. For alpha rights and territory.' Spencer replies without missing a beat, without hesitation, well rehearsed.

'I accept your challenge. Tomorrow at midnight in this very forest clearing.' Paige snarls in response, fortunately, also well rehearsed. The words leave a bitter taste on her tongue, she could die tomorrow, she has a feeling that Spencer will kill her for what she did. Paige's eyes search the stag pack for Emily, finding her already healing, her heart clenches. 'I'm sorry I hurt you Emily the compassionate.'

'don't speak to her! Don't you fucking dare, you were about to rip her leg off!' the Stag alpha snarls viciously, protectively. Emily, despite her wound, limps to Spencer's side, calming her somewhat, both still couldn't believe that Paige had just let her go, no hesitation. Emily searches the Bear alpha's eyes uncertainly when she's hit with a heavy longing, to know Paige, not just through over extensive research, but to _know _her. She whimpers at Spencer's side gaining the attention of most of the Stags and Bears.

'I didn't want to hurt her.' The dappled wolf insists, ears flat, not taking her honest brown eyes off Emily.

'I know. I could sense it.' Emily butts in, Spencer growls in warning, telling her to get back in her place, but Emily can't help but want to soothe the Bear alpha's troubled mind.

'May I receive you Emily?' Paige blurts, feeling the heavy tension in the wolves around her reach a peak, Marley warns against it while Kitty straight out tells her not to, frantically listing a bunch of potential negative outcomes. Paige pushes them out of her head, hearing now the snarling of the Stags.

'Don't come near her unless you want me to rip your throat out!' Spencer warns, stepping in front of Emily protectively. The chocolate brown wolf pushes past her alpha, stopping any retort Paige is about to snarl. She limps to the massive wolf despite the growling of Spencer warning against it, and touches her shoulder with her nose, her scent nearly overwhelming Emily. As all Bears smell, she has a very woody kind of smell, like she'd been rolling around in pine needles all her life, but also has a strong citrus smell too. Paige does the same, taking in the Stag's scent, chlorine and grass much to Paige's surprise.

'I truly am sorry about hurting you.' Paige mutters once they had stepped back. Emily glanced to her other shoulder, noting that Paige's grey fur was matted with blood, sticking to the wolf's skin. 'Don't worry about it Emily. I've had worse bites than that.'

'It's really ok, it was a clean break, I can already walk on it again.' Emily says in turn, limping back to her livid alpha who lets out a string of loud growls.

'get out of my territory.' Paige says simply, ending the meeting abruptly.

(The Stags)

"What were you thinking Emily!? She could've ripped your throat out!" Spencer has been chewing her beta's ear about receiving Paige all the way back to Lima, yelling angrily and then petulantly when Emily didn't seem to be listening. Paige's scent lingers in Emily's nose, sending her into deep thought about the Bear. The longing she feels to see her and know her only intensifies the further she gets away, the dapple grey taking over her mind and steering her thoughts.

"But she didn't. She didn't even leave a long lasting injury." Emily states, twirling her bracelet around her small wrist, Spencer puffs in relief, that being the most committed she's been to the conversation yet. Hanna glances back at her through the rear view mirror, considering her beta's aloof behaviour. She was worried at first, that Paige had left her traumatised, Emily had always been the most grounded member of the Stags, but the more she watched the more things were falling into place. Santana and Brittany pays no attention to anyone of course, Santana straddling Brittany's lap in a heated lip lock. They all suppose that she's in heat, anyways, Brittany doesn't seem to mind. But normally Emily would be snapping at her sister in irritation, she's currently just staring at the passing forest, seemingly in a far off place. Spencer sighs in frustration, giving up trying to get committed and intelligent answers from her beta. She isn't sure what Paige did to Emily but she's looking forward to killing the Bear, she hurt her best friend after all.

They park the car at Spencer's house, the alpha insisting that they spend the night in preparation for the worst possible outcome. Hanna and Emily agree without hesitation wanting to spend as much time with Spencer as they can before tomorrow, knowing full well that the alpha, their friend, could die. The evening, like every evening the girls spend the night, passes uneventfully, their conversations are filled with idle gossip and shared interests and concerns. Until Spencer falls asleep, ungracefully tangled in sheets and pillows.

Emily stares boredly at the ceiling, unable to put her thoughts for Paige to rest, to quieten the longing pulling at her to see the alpha Bear. She turns, pausing for a moment to bathe in the moonlight cascading down from the window she's made her bed under.

"Em, are you awake?" She hears Hanna ask softly, so she doesn't wake Spencer. Emily hums softly in response, still gazing at the moon outside the window. "What's wrong with you? Ever since Paige.. you've been acting strange."

Emily shifts on her mattress, turning to face the blonde. "I need you to listen as a healer Han, I feel weird" she says, watching Hanna nod in assurance. "I want to see her again, I have no idea why but I feel pulled to see her, at first it was just to know her but it changed after we arrived in lima, now I just.. I need to see her. What's going on?" Hanna considers this new information, she has theories swimming around in her haid but she can't be sure yet.

"She's all you've been able to think about?" She asks, making a small checklist in her head. At Emily's nod, Hanna clambers over Spencer's sleeping form, sitting cross legged next to the unsure brunette. "I think I might know what's happening to you." She starts, looking at Emily as she sits up. "You're in early stages of sync." She states quickly, ripping the metaphorical band-aid off quickly.

"With Paige?" She questions, the dread now sneaking into her voice. "I can't sync with her!"

"What's keeping you?" Hanna asks, quickly slipping into her friend role and wanting to comfort Emily.

"She's a Bear. The alpha Bear, who was inches away from crippling me!" She exclaims, lowering her voice after Spencer lets out a small groan.

"You let her receive you, you trusted her not to rip your head off, even after she nearly crippled you" Hanna argues stubbornly, honestly, Hanna wants Emily to sync, even with Paige.

"I was- am intrigued by her, how do I stop wanting to see her?" She asks Hanna, growing slightly hysterical.

"You see her." Hanna says simply. "If you want to, I'll cover for you, go as your wolf and you'll have hours to fulfill that longing" Hanna smiles, maybe if Emily syncs, Spencer won't fight Paige, she wouldn't hurt Emily like that. Besides the first few hours of the sync can prove extremly painful if either side refuses the longing, both wolves feel the urge to see each other getting stronger and stronger progressively, at the peak of longing your brain practically attacks you with their scent, their voice, pictures of them, even if you've never actually seen them in human form. After stage two it physically hurts more the further you are away, stage four weakens you until you find the other end of the sync and stage five is death. Hanna didn't want to scare Emily, she had a couple of weeks before stage five but the pain is horrible.

The beta sighs, considering it, all she needs to do is run to Rosewood, see Paige and fulfill the stupid longing that clouds her mind.

"Ok, I'll go. But how will I find her?" She asks, standing and quickly tieing a shirt and shorts to her ankle for a change of clothes.

"Follow your longing, it'll lead you right to her" Hanna replies as Emily jumps out of the window, shifting and then running to find Paige. It takes about fifteen minutes for Emily to reach the Bear's borders, she runs straight through, the leaves and plants whisper as she shoots past them, seemingly warning her of the danger that lurks around the forest. Emily is forced to stop when colours burst across her sight, the pain in her head splitting, she sees her, through a white film, dark brown hair, with bangs that are growing out and a small smirk playing at her pink lips, Emily feels like she's drowning in her soft brown gaze. Her wolf is at mercy, the images blinding her, deaf to her voice, all she can scent is pine needles and citrus. She presses on when the images pass, her head throbbing painfully at the assult, vision blurry until she reaches a house that she's undeniably sure Paige resides in. She changes back, putting cloths on and jumps up to the second story window, she peers into the room, which appears to be Paige's, to see the girl groaning on her bed, face scrunched up in pain. She opens the window and climbs into the room without hesitation, she knows the pain Paige is feeling.

"Paige." She croaks to be met with startled brown orbs.

"Emily" she replies, darting towards her immediately, at first she's sure Paige is going to shred her, but she ends up finding herself in a strong pair of arms, enveloped in her scent. She stays like that, nuzzled into the crook of Paige's neck, revelling in the way her headache disappears and her skin burns lightly under the Bear's touch. "I don't want to let go. We're strangers but I don't want to leave you."Emily murmurs into her soft skin. Paige acknowledges this by tightening her hold on the slightly smaller girl with a sigh.

"I never thought I'd sync with anyone, you just turned my life upside down Emily Fields." Emily's eyes flutter closed, hearing her voice.

"What's going to happen Paige, how do we.. how do we live with this? We're strangers, we don't know each other. " Emily stammers. It's true, they only know each others name due to research and a near crippling encounter.

"Let me fix that. Hey.." she offers a smirk, the same one that Emily was bombarded with. ".. I'm Paige McCullers, Alpha of the Bears. Nice to meet you." Emily looks at her brown orbs, noting that Paige looks very mischievous.

"Hey Paige, I'm Emily Fields, beta of the Stags." Emily says, playing along with Paige's little moment. "But I'm serious Paige."

"Yea too serious." Paige teases lightly, receiving a glare in response "As long as we're together, we'll be ok I reckon." Paige soothes the trembling girl in her arms. Emily stays silent for a moment, she hates her immediate dependence on Paige, a stranger. She isn't resenting the younger girl, not by a long shot. If Paige is anything like she's been informed, she also isn't too happy with the sudden dependence. But she knows that between their packs, this could be trouble, Spencer will be livid.

"A Stag and a Bear? Oh god.. Tomorrow.." Emily jerks away from Paige only to have the breath leave her lungs painfully. Paige scoops her up gently, sitting on her bed with a gasping Emily on her lap.

"Cool it Fields, we'll be ok, I promise I won't kill her, I'll render her incapable of fighting ok?" Emily shakes her head. No, she does not think that is 'ok' but Paige was warm and comforting and her steady heartbeat is soothing Emily's nerves slightly as she listens to it.

"She.. she wants to k..kill you." She stutters between breaths. Paige mulls over potential replies but settles with a smirk and I simple statement.

"I'd like to see her try"

**Ok then, that was chapter 1. I don't know about this, like I said, it's an idea I got recently that I might as well post to see if anyone's interested. If you guys want me to continue with it, it might take a while as I don't want to get in over my head again. **

**Please tell me what you think in that little box underneath this AN. Follows and favs are also very much appreciated. :) **

**Until next time :3**

**-Rage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so slightly shorter than chapter one, but you get a small peek into more details about my take on werewolves. Sorry for the shorter chapter, its only by a few hundred words though. The next chapter will actually have the 'duel' in it and I'll try for more Karley and Brittana because they're cute. But for now this fic remains Paily centric and you even see slight Paily fluff(fluff, what is this strange concept? Rage never simply writes fluff. -_-) **

**Anyways there's nudity but no smut(shut up, maybe later) enjoy chapter two :3**

"Where is she!?"

Hanna is woken by Spencers foot connecting with her ribs. Her eyes fly open only to snap shut again at the blinding light from the window. Hanna takes a deep breath, not scenting Emily in or anywhere in or around the house, she concludes that she must still be with Paige, but she knows she can't cover for her anymore.

"God Spence take it easy." She groans, looking up at her friend. The alpha sends her a harsh glare and she holds up her hands in surrender. "Ok she's with Paige McCullers." Hanna admits, sitting up.

"What why!?" The alpha asks hysterically, when Hanna seems unconcerned about Emily's current _company_ she kicks her again, in the knee this time.

"Ow! Jesus Spence, relax, Emily's fine." She says with a wince and a pout, rubbing her knee.

"Why are you so calm about this!?" Spencer's muscles ripple, seconds away from shifting and hunting Paige down, Hanna, not being too worried about her friend with the Stag's biggest rival, is only serving to wind her up more. Hanna jumps up at her alpha's hostile tone, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, only to have Spencer jerk away as if she'd been burnt.

"You're dense. She's synced with her." That does it for Spencer who doesn't wait a heartbeat before shifting into her jet black wolf and tearing out the same window Emily did, only a couple hours prior. She follows her beta's scent, not picking up a thought trail, only acutely aware of Hanna running beside her, begging her to _leave it be._

'Emily is _not _going to complete the sync, not with _Paige McCullers. _What if she's hurt?!' She snarls the other girl's name out as if it burns her tongue, the natural pack hatred running deep. Her speed increases, fueled by her determination to reach Emily and get her as far away from McCullers as she can.

'She's already synced, Spence, and you would know if she was hurt.' Hanna argues weakly, panting with the strain of keeping up with the livid Alpha. Spencer snarls at the thought, loud and rumbling, chilling even Hanna to the bone. They cross the Bear boarder without much concern until several sets of paws appear behind them, drumming on the earth.

'They're not mates yet. I can stop it.' She states in finality, ending the argument abruptly. The Bears that follow them are catching up, snarling and growling as they chase the Stags towards Paige's cabin-like house. Emily's scent is strong, Spencer knows where she is, hearing her beta's heartbeat, calm and steady. In a single, fluid, motion, she jumps in through the open, second story window. However, before she can even take a breath, Paige's voice cuts through the air.

"Don't wake her. I just got her to stop worrying enough to sleep."

Spencer stops in her tracks, teeth bared and fur bristling, to take in her surroundings. She doesn't note much other than Paige and Emily are on Paige's bed, Emily, sprawled out on top of the Bear, sleeping with Paige's strong arms around her and her head resting on the other's chest. Paige's expression is guarded, cold, her gaze is fixed on Spencer, but her muscles are relaxed, trying not to wake Emily. Hanna appears next to her alpha, inspecting the sleeping girl for any sort of injury, satisfied when she finds none, she fixes an 'I told you so' look on Spencer. The Bears that were chasing them lurk outside the house, waiting for Paige's command.

'Let go of her!' Spencer growls lowly, the growling getting slightly more intense when Paige's lips twitch into a smirk.

"I don't have a gun to her head, Hastings. She can go whenever she wants." Paige's tone is mocking, her smirk never fading, but she's gripping Emily tightly now, defensively, like it pains her to think of Emily anywhere but with her. The intensity scares her, Spencer can feel it, she can see it in Paige's underlying look of panic.

'Let it go Spence, if you separate them Em will be pissed.' Hanna tries, Spencer pushes her out of her head forcefully, slamming her mentally and Hanna yelps in pain, effectively startling Emily out of her restless sleep, she jumps slightly and Paige fixes a frown on the Alpha Stag, glaring harshly when she snarls at her. Emily, dazed at first, takes a second to register what's going on before she jumps off the bed, whimpering when she breaks contact with Paige.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" She questions, mind foggy, this clears when Paige stands to flank her. "You're not supposed to be here!" Paige feels Emily's distress and an immediate anger boils beneath her skin, her muscles tense, ready for if a change is necessary.

'_I'M _not supposed to be here? Emily, you're standing in the Alpha's bedroom!' Spencer snaps, baring her sharp fangs. Emily takes a step back, into Paige's front, scared that a fight may break out. She can feel her muscles jump and ripple and tries to send a reassuring look to the defensive Bear behind her.

"I can't help the sync, you know that." Emily insists, leaning against Paige's front to keep the slightly taller girl from changing. Spencer glares at them and lets out a withdrawn growl at their close proximity.

'Stay away long enough and the bond will break. You've finished the dangerous phase, now all you need to do is leave.' Spencer whines, her fur still bristling with the tension. Paige growls at the suggestion and Emily's jaw goes slack in disbelief.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time Spence!? You weren't like this when Aria synced, and he was her teacher!" Emily's voice raises with desperation. "He mated her the same night!" Paige huffs, not knowing who this Aria person is or knowing the situation her sync and rival are talking about now.

'He was lone! So he wasn't in a rival pack, our biggest rivals, who tear people up, like hey.. I dunno, Paige Mc-Fucking-Cullers! You're strangers from rival packs at the peak of the Blood war, I'm being reasonable, the packs just clash too much, if she was a Ocelot, or a Bull I'd be ok, but she's a Bear, Emily, one that's probably going to die tonight!- wait, she didn't mate you did she?' Spencer cuts herself off, mid-rant, to look at Emily in the hope that they didn't finalise the bond that comes with syncing. Paige is clutching the bedpost to keep calm, not daring to touch Emily in fear of hurting her.

"No, we didn't, I want to know the girl the universe ships me with enough to sync us, before I do that." Paige spits at the pitch black wolf, trembling with anger. Emily very lightly clings to Paige's free hand in an attempt to calm her.

"Aunty Paige?" A small voice suddenly asks from the doorway, a little blonde haired girl, with hazel eyes, clutching a small stuffed animal to her chest is staring at the scene in front of her. Paige calms immediately, nervously glancing at Spencer. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Beth honey, it's ok, your mommy will be here in a little bit, this is just a grown up situation, it's very dangerous so I need you to go downstairs. Is Aunty Marley home?" Paige asks, working to diffuse the situation before the little girl gets hurt. Instead of heading the alpha's warning she scrambles into Paige's arms, hiding in her hair. Paige sighs but holds her close.

"Aunty Marley went out this morning, she said that uncle Caleb and uncle Artie needed a bit of help with aunty Kitty, she was very sad looking." The little girl mumbles. She has managed to silence the dispute in the room, Emily, Hanna and Spencer all stare at the scene of a tiny little girl taking comfort in her 'aunty Paige.' She peaks out from Paige's hair to look at Emily. "Who are you?" She glances from Emily to Spencer and Hanna. "Are you bad people who want to hurt aunty Paige? Please don't. She makes me the best chocolate pancakes in the world, and she looks after me when mommy and daddy have to work, and she doesn't make me eat broccoli like aunty Marley and aunty Kitty."

Paige can't help but smile at the little girl, trying to convince the 'bad people' not to hurt her. "Beth, sweetheart, these are the Stags, remember aunty Marley told you about them, they're a very big pack with lots of wolves, those wolves need space to get food and have children, so they want our space." Paige explains to the girl who furrows her brows cutely.

"Thats stupid. Then where are we supposed to get food? We won't have anywhere to sleep or any food to eat or anywhere to play, and all my friends will have to move away-" Beth rants only to be interrupted by Spencer.

'No we take in who we conquer.' She defends herself and her pack. Beth slips from Paige's grasp, walking right up to the large black wolf with no hint of fear in her eyes. She pokes the wolf in the snout huffing in irritation.

"My mommy says it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking. You're rude. " she states, much to the amusement of Hanna and Emily. Paige rushes to Beth, fretting over the tiny girl, Spencer, on instinct, sees it as an attack and lunges at her. Paige manages to get Beth to Emily before Spencer reaches her, handing the girl over with a pointed look, paige's knocked down as Spencer lands on her back. Emily picks Beth up, taking her downstairs, quickly, to get her away from the fight.

"Hey, I'm Emily, Paige's friend" she says to the scared girl in her arms. "What's your name?" The hallway is narrow, far too narrow for a werewolf to shift in, the stairs lead down into an open area, with a lounge and then a kitchen behind it, the cabin itself is wooden, most of the furniture is too, made comfortable with pillows. Emily sits Beth down on the sofa, crouching on her knees to be lower than the child.

"B-Beth." She whimpers. "Is aunt Paige going to be ok?" She then asks, making Emily's heart clench in pain, she doesn't know how to respond, whether she should lie or be honest. The little girl flinches when a sharp ripping sound comes from Paige's room, signalling that she shifted.

"I don't know. But your Aunty Paige is alpha of your pack, she's very very strong." She tries to reassure her. The child says nothing, clutching the little stuffed toy, which Emily deduces is a bear, in a little hug. Emily waits with her for a couple of minutes through the snarling and crashing upstairs, when Beth suddenly lunges off the sofa towards the front door, right into the arms of the Bear beta, Marley, who scoops her up and supports her on her hip gently.

"There's mean people upstairs, they are being mean to Aunty Paige, so Emily took me away from them..." the kid gestures towards a nervous looking Emily. "..she's not mean like the black wolf." Marley glances unsurely at Emily, but trusts her, believing Beth, who whimpers into Marley's neck. The brunette makes way for her mate to come through and the blonde also eyes her like she's a snake.

"Mind telling us why you're here _Stag?_" She snaps, standing in front of Marley and Beth protectively.

"I came to see Paige," she says vaguely. "Spencer must have gotten worried and followed me."

"If you came to see Paige, why didn't she shred you? She hates Stags." The little blonde snaps again, '_the little blonde who's still a bear' _Emily reminds herself, before she gets too comfortable in her abilities should a fight break out. Marley rests a calming hand on her shoulder and hands Beth to the confused blonde.

"Kitty, you couldn't stay away when we synced, and she didn't kill you when she caught you in our territory either, she barely knew you." Marley points out. The blonde's, Kitty's, face softens at the memory as she accepts Beth and holds her close.

"So you're not born into the Bears then?" Emily finds herself asking. Kitty, who is considerably less tense than before, surprises her by answering truthfully, without hesitation or hostility. All evidence that she was in any way a threat, gone.

"I was born into the Ocelots, I'm a mutt, Dad was a Bear. When I synced, Paige let me in." There's another crash, from outside this time and a howl from Spencer, an order for her pack to help her. Emily lurches forward as if attached to a rope, but fights the order, sitting down and clutching the back of the sofa to keep from changing and attacking anyone. She doesn't want to make enemies out of the Bears when she's synced with their alpha. Marley sits next to her while Kitty goes into another room with Beth to protect the her.

"It'll work out. Emily right? I'm Marley." Marley says, leaning against Emily's shoulder as if she'd known the Stag her entire life. Emily was immensely grateful for the distraction. Smiling at the blue eyed girl's immediate acceptance and understanding.

"Thanks, yeah, I'm Emily." There's another howl, this time from Paige and then a _rip_ from the kitchen as Kitty changes, she rushes outside to help her alpha but Marley stays put, seemingly waiting for something from Emily. And then she feels it, if the pull to follow Spencer was like a physical rope, the pull obey Paige was like being pulled by several of those ropes... tied to a jet plane. As soon as she moves Marley pins her down by her shoulders.

"Hey hey, look at me, that's the sync, you don't really want to fight your friends for us, for Paige, you are strangers, you only met yesterday, when she threatened to tear your leg off." Marley says firmly, loudly, so that Emily would hear her over her own growls and whimpers. But Emily really _does_ want to fight, to protect her, to defend Paige.

"Let go!" Emily shouts, squirming to get out of the Bear beta's grasp, this only succeeds in allowing the slightly taller girl to straddle her waist and pin her completely. Emily isn't sure how long she struggles, the sounds of wolves snarling and snapping fading into the background noise, the pull becomes less prominent until Emily goes limp in defeat, staring at the ceiling while Marley has her pinned.

"Marley where's Beth?!" A new voice asks, Emily looks around until she discovers the owner of it. A blonde, that actually looks a bit like Hanna in her blonde hair, her eyes are hazel, and features soft, with a slim build. She's standing in the doorway, currently too worried to question who Marley has pinned to the floor in the middle of Paige's living room.

"Quinn, she's in the kitchen I think, where's Puck?" Quinn disappears into the kitchen to come out a moment later with Beth on her hip.

"He's outside with Paige." The blonde answers, checking what must be her daughter, for any sort of injury. Marley nods, expecting that answer, and then fixes her gaze on Emily.

"You calm now?" She asks, Emily nods, her head is spinning but the urge to help Paige has dissipated. Marley climbs off of her, changing to her chocolate brown wolf and running outside to join the fight. As Emily sits up she notices Quinn's hazel eyes locked on her movements, she quickly deduces that Quinn must be a guard.

"You crossed our boarder last night, I recognise your scent." Quinn states calmly, confirming Emily's suspicion, guards are excellent at picking up and remembering foreign scents, they can tell if a wolf crosses the boarder and then identify them, even in a crowded place in their human form. Emily nods.

"I synced with Paige, I had to see her." She says, looking out a window as a flash of fur ran by. "Shouldn't you be out there?" She then questions the blonde, nodding her head towards the crashing and snarling outside.

"Paige told me to keep Beth safe, she can manage a fight without a crippled wolf." It was only then that Emily noted the crutch in Quinn's free hand. "It was a car accident, damaged my back a while ago, even a wolf can't heal completely from spinal injuries."

* * *

Paige's chest is heaving as she knocks Spencer away yet another time, ignoring the pain from the gashes and bites littering her neck and face from the times Spencer got a tad too close after a failed attempt to evade her attacks. The dappled wolf manages to dodge another attack, slamming into the black wolf's shoulder and getting her to turn away from the force of it, something she'd only done once before, in a blood duel. She takes the opening, lunging for the back of Spencer's neck and succeeding in clamping her powerful jaws down at the base of the black wolf's skull, this suppresses a nerve that allows mobility, if she lets go, Spencer will make a full recovery with no scars, but if she shakes, she can break the very top of her spine and paralyse her forever, after that she has two options: keep on shaking, which will lead to decapitation, or, she can move her grip to the top of her head and crush her skull.

'Paige don't, wait for the blood duel.' Marley warns, the fighting has ceased once again, both packs watch Paige, with the Stag alpha dangling limply from her jaws so that only her hind legs brush the ground. Spencer's eyes are large and scared, she knows she's faced with the very real threat of death. Paige's teeth burn on her wounds, her grip gets tighter on Spencer's neck.

'I can end this now Marley.' She growls, lifting her head slightly to show Spencer to her pack who whimper.

'Emily will hate you.' That stops Paige. She lowers Spencer to the ground and almost lets go immediately. The thought of Emily hating her is enough to make up her mind. She puts her front paws on Spencer's shoulder and lets all of her weight on it, satisfied only when she hears a pop as she dislocates it and then a cracking sound from the smaller wolf's ribs.

'you are incapable of fighting, limp home or let your healer carry you. Your choice, I don't care. But the duel is still on tonight.' With that she releases Spencer, who slumps on the ground weakly, her pride more wounded than her body. Hanna nudges Spencer with her nose once Paige disappears inside her house, urging her to get up. Spencer grits her teeth, standing on three legs and Hanna helps her limp towards the boarder.

* * *

Paige enters her house, scanning the living room for Emily, who is sitting on the floor behind the couch, talking to Quinn. She huffs in relief that she didn't leave and that none of her pack hurt her. Emily jumps to her feet at the sight of Paige, her wounds only just starting to heal, standing in front of the grey wolf gently reaching up so that she can run a hand through the soft fur on Paige's head.

'You can go now Quinn.' Paige sends to the blonde in the corner of her vision, not paying any further attention to her while Emily is right in front of her. She nuzzles into her front gently and Emily takes a step back, looking into her eyes deeply, searching.

"She did.. you didn't. ?" Emily's voice is nervous and she can't quite formulate the question she wants to ask, not under Paige's gaze, not while she's drowning in her burning brown eyes.

'Her pride is more wounded than she is.' Paige assures her, sensing her worries. 'Don't worry Emily. But tonight..' she trails off, not knowing if the tan girl would react badly to the blood duel still being scheduled.

"Please reconsider Paige, please, form an alliance, just don't fight." Emily all but begs, she's tense with worry and stress, scared for both Paige and Spencer. Emily snakes her arms around Paige's neck and the wolf changes back, hugging her back tightly. Emily breathes in Paige's scent, letting her senses dip in Paige, clinging to her while Paige wraps her strong arms around her waist. She's naked as the day she was born but neither can bring themselves to care at the moment.

"Emily, when have you ever heard of two packs forming an alliance? And Hastings would never agree if it actually happened before." Paige states, resting her chin on top of Emily's head. She knows the idea is absurd, she knows that Emily knows the idea is absurd, she can't bring herself to lie, even if it would give Emily hope. "You have to go home Emily, to your friends and family. To your pack." Paige says, but they both make no effort to move from each other's arms. Paige chuckles at the hesitation. "I'm serious Emily."

"I know." Emily steps away from the girl, only now noting just how naked she is. A red tint creeps up her cheeks and Paige laughs.

"C'mon Emily, you're a werewolf, you've seen loads of naked girls before." She says with a familiar, playful, very Paige-like smirk and Emily's blush deepens. "Now go home. I'll see you soon." Paige assures with a little kiss to Emily's cheek and a playful shove towards the door to get her moving. Emily squeaks, her cheek catching fire, and then changes looking into Paige's eyes one last time before running towards the boarder. The guards let her pass with slight interest as to why Paige would be talking to her privately, '_they'll find out soon.' _Emily thinks as they become distant specs in the edge of her sight. Emily decides to go home, not ready to face a Spencer lecture right at this moment. She doesn't get very far however, as soon as she crosses the Stag boarder she hears her pack.

'Emily!'

'Emily's home!'

'Is she hurt?' And then the most prominent voice, booming in her head and echoing behind her ears:

'Emily, come here.. NOW.' Spencer orders harshly, pulling Emily by that rope roughly and firmly. Emily obeys the order, changing her path to Spencer's house while every other voice is silenced in order for the alphas orders to be the only thing Emily can hear or think. As Spencer's house gets bigger, so does the feeling that Emily needs to defend her sync with Paige. _'No, breathe Emily, be reasonable, keep a level head and look at Spencer's point of view.'_ Emily tries, only to feel the sync urge her again, almost nagging her. She's met with a bundle of clothes, presented by Hanna.

"She's mad Em, really really _really_ mad." Hanna warns her as Emily changes back and takes the clothes from her. "Aria is in there trying to calm her down, but you know how Spence is." Emily sighs and pulls on the hoodie and surfer shorts, Hanna gives her a sympathetic look and Emily almost starts ranting, almost. She can still feel the rope pulling so she saves it for later, walking into the war zone that is the Hasting's residence. Aria is sitting on the kitchen counter, her long dark brown hair pulled into a untidy ponytail, she greets Emily with a hug, a sympathetic smile similar to Hanna's and a small murmur of 'good luck Em.' before fleeing. Before she can respond though, Spencer takes Aria's place on the counter, arms crossed and sharp gaze tearing into Emily.

"I realise that you cannot control who you sync with. That's not why I'm pissed." She starts, uncrossing her arms to pinch the bridge of her nose lightly. "What I don't understand is why you don't want to break it." Spencer looks at her for an explanation, Emily tenses at her quiet tone. A quiet/pissed Spencer is a whole lot more intimidating than a loud/pissed Spencer because you can never be quite sure when she's about to explode.

"Because I have no reason to." Emily states, wrong answer apparently, because Spencer clenches her jaw and balls her free hand up.

"Emily, she tried to cripple you, she nearly killed me. Is _that_ not reason ENOUGH!?" She raises her voice again suddenly and Emily flinches, sobering Spencer from her anger for a moment. She slides off the counter, standing closer to Emily who has her gaze fixed on the floor, and speaks in a softer voice. "I'm just looking out for you Em, this sync, it's only going to hurt you. She could very well die tonight, if she doesn't, and we both live, you'll be torn to choose a pack. Not to mention the anger, she could hurt you." Emily shakes her head.

"I don't want to break it, Spencer, she's my _sync_ I _synced,_ how many times will that happen? Please don't make me break it, I can't cause her that much pain, I couldn't take it." Emily pleads, trying to get Spencer to see how special Paige is to her, how she's not just another Maya and that she can't just end it.

"What do you propose I do then Emily?" Spencer asks genuinely, tiredly, pinching her nose again. She sits on the counter again and sighs as the stress of the situation pounds at her skull.

"An alliance. " Emily says immediately. "Join an alliance with her, the Bears are a strong pack that are fiercely loyal to their alpha, they'll refuse to join us if you win. We could use their raw power and size against potential threats and I get to be closer to Paige." Emily suggests, trying to appeal to the conqueror side of Spencer, the strategical side. She has the grace to keep a straight face at her beta's suggestion. As appealing as powerful wolves the size of bears on her side was, it would never work, the packs would clash at any given moment, and Spencer doubts that Paige would agree to it. Or that she could ever tolerate Paige enough to be in the same room as her.

"Emily. That would never work." She says, and that is final. "The sync is a bad idea, but I can't do anything about it." Emily squeals happily hugging Spencer tightly for relenting and allowing her sync to Paige. "But you have to be around Em, you're the beta. Until I die and Melissa's kid reaches sixteen."

"I know Spence. Can I go see her? Tell her the good news?" Emily asks eagerly. Spencer sighs, not understanding what part of '_you have to be around'_ Emily failed to understand. The shorter girl's smile is infectious and her excitement rolls off her in waves, Spencer feels bad to deny her but mans up, figuratively, and gets it over with.

"I think you should spend some time with your mom and San, both are really worried, San especially. Seeing Paige can wait Em." Spencer insists, giving her beta a pointed look. Emily nods, shaking her head afterwards as if to clear the thoughts of seeing Paige out of her head.

"Yeah ok.. Paige can wait" Emily repeats slowly, as if to convince herself, before turning and walking out the door and to her house, only stopping briefly to hug Hanna and Aria goodbye.

**Gahh the **_**fluff**_**(it was my version of it at least, no laughing) **

**Anyways, reviews/favs/follows always make me happy! :3 they're like cookies! Everyone loves them and they motivate you to do stupid stuff:3 mmm cookies...**

**Anywayyyyy, moving on**

**Love you all**

**-Rage**


End file.
